Snap Shots Edited
by Zombie-Fighter007
Summary: -*DISCLAIMER* -This is not my story at all. It is an author named Little Falcon. I simply couldn't stand the way my eye would twitch at the grammar- GaaSaku She had her life figured out until something or rather SOMEONE appears on her photo...
1. Chapter 1: Click

Snap Shot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.

A/N: Hey guys, this idea had been on my mind for a while but I just don't have the time to type it down. Now that I did, well here's the first chapter. Read and Review please…

Chapter 1: Click

* * *

The peaceful country scenery passed like a blur on the window of a passing bullet train. A lady about nineteen looked passively at her own reflection at glass window. Sighing, she settled her head on her hand as it was supported by her elbow. She then took a magazine on the corner and began flipping through the pages. She stopped turning the pages rapidly when she saw a colorful picture a majestic waterfall while on the bank cherry blossom trees fill the atmosphere with its pink petals. On the far lower corner of the picture, written in small font was "Photographer: Haruno, Sakura".

She tucked some strands of her long pink hair behind her ear as she continued browsing through the magazine that mostly featured landscape pictures captured on film in their most wonderful moment.

Finally, the train came to a complete stop. Grabbing her only luggage, she wore her black back pack quickly as she made her way to exit the train.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" a voice called for her. Searching the crowd, she found a smiling blond waving his hands in the air enthusiastically.

"Naruto, you never change," she said as she hugged her best friend.

"Of course, I do. That's why I'm getting married tomorrow," he said as they broke their embrace.

"Hinata is a good friend of mine. Don't you dare break her heart." She playfully threatened.

"I know that," the blond sweat dropped as he saw his best friend showing him her clenched fist, "I can't believe the famous landscape photographer is going take the pictures of MY wedding," he led her to his parked car.

"You flatter me too much," she lightly slapped his back. Naruto on the other hand, coughed his lungs out from what she called a playful slap.

"Geesh, I sometimes wonder why they call you a woman," he murmured.

"What did you say!" a vein was pulsating on her forehead so Naruto had to forget what he just said.

"Nothing," he raised his hands in front of him in defense.

x-x-x

The wedding was simple yet elegant. Sakura had to hand it to Naruto. The setting was very romantic. It was on a cool afternoon in the middle of a cherry blossom field. As the beautiful bride made her way to the groom, the wind blew gently it took with it pink petals of cherry blossom that acted like confetti. The guests enjoyed the moment as they adored both the bride and the pink blossoms. Sakura focused her lens then started taking numerous pictures of the wedding.

As the guests left, Sakura exhaled a tired breath.

"Sakura, thank you," a shy girl about her age said as her grey eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Nothing to it Hinata. Besides, I'll never miss the wedding of my closest girl friend for anything." She hugged the tearful bride. "Hey no crying… I hate seeing girls cry," Sakura said as she withdrew her hanky from her pocket.

"Now look what you've done Sakura-chan. You made my wife cry," the blond groom dressed in a formal tuxedo appeared behind her.

"Its nothing Naruto-kun," Hinata uttered as her face grew red from hearing her husband call her wife.

"Okay… better get out of the scene quick before you show me out," Sakura waved at the two and slowly made her way to explore the amazing scenery.

She was wandering the place for hours already but neither her feet nor any part of her body seemed to protest. Her forest green eyes slowly scanned the area. Sakura quickly turned her head as she heard a unique bird song. Sakura quickly grabbed her camera and adjusted its lens so that the pretty blue bird that dozens of feet away would appear as if it was right in front of her.

It really took a lot of experience to click multiple times in only a minute. Sakura already perfected this technique ever since she was sixteen. When the bird flew away, she put her camera on her shoulder and started to walk again. Often times, she would stop and take pictures of what she would find interesting.

Darkness was slowly creeping through the field. Sakura glanced down at her forearm, checking the time on her wristwatch.

"Damn… I'm going to miss my train," she ran through the field not noticing that the cap in her shutter fell.

"I'll send you your photos. Thanks for the accommodation and congratulations," she mentioned, embracing the newly weds as the train whistled its departing tone, "Oh here… it's not much but take it. It's the least thing I could do for my best friends…" She handed them an envelope right before she stepped into the train.

Hinata's grey eyes became wide as plates as she saw what was in the envelope.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan," Naruto took the envelope from her. "AN ALL EXPENSE PAID TRIP IN EUROPE FOR TWO!" he exclaimed as his hands shook while his stare traveled back to the disappearing figure of the train. _Sakura-chan… you never fail to surprise us. Thanks._

Sakura settled herself on an empty seat and watched the country-side through her open window. The wind played with her long hair as the scent of the cherry blossom entered the train. A few petals found their way in the window and brushed through her soft cheeks as she slept.

Arriving in her condo unit, she threw her bag on the couch and started to remove her clothes. Sakura immediately stepped into the shower. Sighing as the raining water wet her body; she closed her eyes and remembered the way Hinata looked as she glided on the red carpet. Seconds after, she saw herself dressed on the same wedding dress walking down the red carpet as a curtain of pink petals covered the area.

She immediately opened her eyes. What t hell was that about! Sakura finished her shower and toweled herself dry. Being too excited to see the shots she had taken, she ignored the urge to jump on her soft bed. Instead, she took her films and entered her dark room.

It already became her ritual every time she took photos so she developed the film into pictures in a matter of an instant. She soaked the blank paper into several chemicals in the a few pans then hung them to dry on a cloth line inside the room. When it was all done, she unclipped each and every one of it. Piled it together then exited the room.

Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she sat on her couch as she looked at each photo. She smiled seeing her shots had been perfect. Then the photos now revealed the shots she had taken on the beautiful field, she sipped her coffee as she looked at the last picture she developed.

Her think pink eyebrow rose as she stared incredulously at the last photo.

"Who the hell is this?" she inquired. In her hand a picture of a sleeping man with flaming red hair and a weird Chinese character tattoo on his forehead.

The picture was a close-up. Sakura can see how pink his lips are and how few of the strands of his short hair fell against his closed eyes. Grabbing her backpack, she checked her camera only to find that the lens were still on the same setting as that when she took the picture of the unique blue bird. Also the cap was missing, making accidental shots possible.

Sakura placed the wedding pictures on an envelope; taking one last look on each as she inserted them. Her hand blindly grab the nearest photo. She looked at it intently then set it down on the table together with the other photos that she wouldn't be sending.

* * *

A/N: Okay time for your part… read and review please…


	2. Chapter 2: Caught On Canvas

**Chapter 2: Caught on Canvass**

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter hope you like it. Read and review onegai.

* * *

After sending the photos, the lady photographer sat back on her couch and laid her back in relief. Gradually she closed her eyes and drifted off.

On her dream, she was standing again on the cherry blossom field as a breeze passed, sending pink petals gliding in the mid air. Captivated by the scene, Sakura decided to take a walk and enjoy the surroundings. Like what had happened before, again she heard a whimsical bird song.

She looked around to search for the blue bird. As she stepped forward, the louder the song became. Biting her lip in anticipation, she pushed away a branch to see the same blue bird she saw before but now it was perched on a branch inches above a sleeping figure.

Her viridian eyes widen in astonishment, she quietly approached the man with strange flaming red hair. And when she was inches away from him… a voice spoke from nowhere.

"Hey Sakura! I heard you just got back, well that's good. I have a few blind dates already scheduled for you," a female voice said excitedly.

The scene before her dissolved into darkness then she slowly opened her eyes. Her head lazily turned towards the table beside the sofa to see that what she heard in her dream was one of her friend's voice messages.

Blinking a few times, her dream flashed back in her mind. Her thin pink eyebrow rose questionably.

"What's up with that dream?" she muttered as she yawned. Glancing at the clock, it was too early in the morning to be wandering about dreams. Finally, she decided to retreat in her bedroom. But as she stand up her sleepy gaze traveled to the coffee table… to the pictures she didn't send.

One photo made the sleep from her eyes go away. Picking up the certain picture, she walked to her room. As she opened the door and settled herself on her bed, her gaze never left the photo. "Just who the hell are you anyway?" she asked the photo that she was now holding in eye level while she was lying down.

She tilted her head as a smile lifted her lips. I wonder what color your eyes are? Onyx… Sapphire… Chocolate… then her own started to retire as she continued wandering.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Someone tugged open her curtain and pulled her blanket.

"Not today Tenten," she covered her head with a pillow but then it was swiped away by a girl with long dark brown hair.

"Oh no, I have dates planned out for you," Tenten put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, why are you trying so hard to find the right guy for me?" Sakura said groggily as her eyes were still completely shut.

"Because my dear Sakura… Hinata is wed… I have Neji… PLUS… your EX-best friend Ino is hooking up every bachelor in town," her friend replied blatantly.

"It's not a contest you know…"

"Maybe for you… I mean the contest between the both of you practically started when she decided to imitate your unusual hair color… but then she realized she can't handle being a pink so she retained her usual blond get up," Tenten blabbered away loudly, enough to get Sakura to open her eyes.

"Alright I get your point," the pink haired lady sighed in surrender.

x-x-x

"But Tenten, you do realize that there is no way that I can find 'the one' in one of your blind dates." Sakura's voice echoed from the bathroom. "Girl, why are you making it hard for me?" Tenten groaned as she sat on the bed. "Wait… don't tell me…"

"What?" Sakura stared at her reflection while she brushed her teeth.

"Sakura… have you already found… 'The guy'?" she heard her friend conclude. She rolled her eyes in despair.

"Yeah, yeah," she blurted out without thinking.

"REALLY?!" Tenten's excited voice reverberated though out the entire room.

"Oh shit," what she said finally sank in. This is going to be trouble… she said to herself as she stared at the mirror. The long silence of her friend made her worried so she quickly opened the door.

"Tenten, what are you…" Oh no… what her eyes saw made her realize that this was not going to be easy to explain.

"Is this your guy?" Tenten was holding a photo in mere inches against her face. Biting her pink lip in desperation,

"Oh yeah… yeah…" What are the chances of me meeting him anyway?

"Really? What's he like?" her friend began her interrogation.

"He's… handsome… sexy…" Sakura began laying out every detail of her ideal man. _Whoa, I didn't know I had a type._

"So he's a bad boy then," Tenten's well sculpted eyebrow rose in interest. Before she can even perceive, the guy she had described really had a bad boy image.

"Yeah… b-but he can be really sweet…" she staggered as her friend pressed her in for more details.

She was running out of lies to tell but thankfully Tenten's phone rang.

"Neji-kun? Okay… okay," her talked on as Sakura grinned in relief. Ending the call, her friend turned to her, "Sakura, I'll let you go this time but… I need the details next time okay." Tenten got up and grabbed her bag.

"Here," she said, tossing an envelope on her way out.

The door clicked shut. Sakura caught the package and quickly inspected the contents. Withdrawing what was inside, she read what was written.

"11th annual portrait exhibit…" her phone vibrated as she read.

"Sakura, that's for two people so make sure to bring HIM along okay…" the text message from Tenten said. She raised her head and looked at the ceiling Heavens give me mercy. She pleaded accompanied by a loud sigh.

Wearing her usual get-up, which is the tight t-shirt and flared jeans together with rubber shoes, she stepped inside the exhibit hall. Freezing like a statue, she stood right in behind the entrance. Unfortunately, she failed to read the little font below the ticket title that says that this was a formal event.

Everyone stared at her from head to toe as if she was not human.

"Hey Sakura," a lady wearing an elegant evening gown escorted by a man with long black hair and grey eyes, approached her.

"Sakura you never change," the man said instantly.

"Thanks Neji," Sakura forced a smile.

"What the hell are you wearing anyway?" Tenten scrutinized, eying her friend.

"Don't mind me. You two love birds enjoy each other's company and as for me… I'll just enjoy seeing the things I REALLY CAME FOR," she was desperately trying to get away before her friend remembers something else.

"Wait… wait… wait," Tenten grabbed her arm "Where is he?"

"Who?" Sakura asked innocently as she forced a laugh.

"Who?! Your boyfriend," Tenten almost yelled.

"He's… uummm… we had a fight so… you know how it is…" Sakura gradually made a few steps backward.

"Isn't that Ino?" Neji's eyes traveled behind her. Sakura was afraid to turn around but she did. A beautiful blond lady wearing a very revealing blue gown was laughing with a few serious rich looking men. Tenten's eyes wandered to Ino's far left.

"Sakura isn't that your…" she tore her gaze away from what she saw to her friend. "Sakura… Sakura?" she searched for her friend but obviously she was nowhere in sight.

"What's wrong?" her boyfriend inquired.

"Nothing," she looked back at the man with flaming red hair that was staring at the one of the paintings.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse. She made sure that Ino was in a real distance away from her before she enjoyed the beautiful portraits. Thankfully, it was a joint photo and painting exhibit. Her frustration was turned into fascination as she saw the colorful landscape paintings and photos made by some of well-known photographers and painters.

Her eyes wandered to the next photo. She let out a soft laugh as she saw one of her photo featuring a sparkling lake with the sun setting on the background. _This was the photo I donated… I never expect them to display it._ Fingering the label that indicates her name, she decided to leave.

As she turned around, "You're Haruno, Sakura aren't you?" a blond lady about a few years older than her asked. Sakura merely smiled and nodded.

"Temari," the woman offered her hand and Sakura accepted.

"Sakura." Sakura mentally slapped herself as she realized that Temari had figured that out.

"I love your photos. It was as if you are the only one who can capture that moment in a shot." They began strolling around the festivities.

"You flatter me too much," the lady photographer slightly blushed from the complement.

"This event's really getting boring," the blond sighed.

"I know what you mean," her companion supported.

"Why don't we go to my place and talk," Temari suggested.

"O…okay," she replied as if she had no choice.

Within forty five minutes, they were at her condo unit.

"Wow, this is some place," Sakura placed her camera on the nearby table as she let her eyes be amazed by the view. The place was a palace. It was wide, fully furnished and well… everything else that fits the word amazing.

"So tell me Sakura, do you always bring your camera around?" Temari appeared from the kitchen then handed her a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it's been like a habit ever since I was sixteen. Because if I see a unique sight then I let the opportunity pass by without me taking a shot, it's like well regret… in a hundred fold." She clumsily explained.

They exchanged views for quite a while.

"It's getting late, we'll talk again sometime okay," Sakura got up and proceeded to the door. After exchanging numbers, she walked out of the place and hailed a cab.

Temari was on her way to the living room when a certain man with short brown hair opened the door.

"Kankuro, you're surprisingly early today," she settled herself on the couch.

"Since when did we have a camera?" he removed his shoes and looked at the camera on the table.

"Oh it's Sakura's. She must've left it by accident." Temari replied as she turned on the television.

"Who's Sakura?" he joined his older sister on the sofa.

"The famous landscape photographer," his sister replied flatly.

"You got a famous photographer to come here?!" his eyes widened in astonishment as her sister merely smirked.

"OH SHIT!!!" Sakura shouted as she finally realized she left her camera at Temari's place.

"Sir, could you drive back to the condominium?" she told the cab driver.

x-x-x

The door bell rang twice.

"Get the door," she ordered her brother.

"You get it," Kankuro countered.

"It wasn't my fault that our maid ran off because she was so sick and tired of cleaning after your puke all over the floor. Now, the damned door." It was arguments like this that Kankuro knew he cannot win so he decided it would be easier to just follow her command.

"Must be Gaara," he mumbled.

"Gaara has a key you idiot," Temari called after him. As soon as he opened the door,

"Temari, I left my…" Sakura stopped her statement as she saw a man by the door.

"Sakura… here," Temari handed her the camera.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she blushed madly.

"Interrupting?" Temari's thin eyebrow rose. Looking at Sakura's expression, she realized what was up.

"Oh no, this goof ball's my little brother, Kankuro," the blond patted the man's unresponsive head.

Kankuro stood there staring at Sakura as if she came out of a canvass.

"Oh hi, I'll introduce myself another time. The cab's waiting. Thanks again Temari," Sakura slightly bowed and then ran catch the elevator.

"Beautiful isn't she?" Temari elbowed her brother playfully. Gaining no reaction, she waved her hand in front of her brother to get his attention.

"What's wrong with you?" she started slapping Kankuro.

"OKAY THAT HURTS!!!" finally he woke up from his trance.

"Temari!" he shouted though his sister's right beside her.

"WHAT?!" she replied in annoyance. "You obviously haven't seen his sketch."

"What?" she tilted her head innocently.

Kankuro grabbed her sister's hand and led her to their little brother's room. On the chair was a white canvass, Temari's eyes became as big as plates as the moonlight revealed her little brother's sketch.

* * *

A/N: Okay… I find this chapter cute… did you? Read and review onegai!!!

Review this Story/Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: Negatives

**Chapter 3: Negatives**

A/N: I don't know about you but I find this chapter pretty cute. Read and review onegai…

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me," the blond lady said as she stared openly at her little brother's sketch. "Then…"

Temari's question was left hanging when they heard someone at the door.

"Blast it, it's Gaara. Better get out of here quick before we become dog meat," her brother said as they quickly left the room.

"Gaara… welcome home," he heard his sister's welcome. Something wasn't right. Without saying a word, the red head proceeded to his room to change. Their dinner was silent with the tension hanging in the air.

"So Gaara… that sketch of yours… when do you plan on painting it?" Kankuro tactlessly asked. Glaring at the his brother, Gaara became instantly suspicious.

"You were in my room?" his voice reeked of annoyance as he looked from his brother to his sister. Temari blinked innocently as if she did not know what was happening. She knew how his baby brother is when it comes to invasion of his privacy.

"Ah… yeah," he sighed helplessly.

The grown man with short brown hair swallowed his food with difficulty as his little brother looked at him as if he was going to eat him alive.

"I… I was just looking for something… and…I thought it might be in your room," he quickly made up.

"Well, the damage has been done. No need to feel annoyed now Gaara," Temari so wanted to know more about his sketch.

After feeling that his red headed brother had calmed down a bit,

"So Gaara, what do color do you prefer for her hair?" Kankuro began casually. His forehead creased as he did not like the idea of other people seeing his sketch.

"Pink," he said shortly.

"And her eyes?" His sister interrogated.

There was a long pause… it was as if Gaara was looking at some mental picture in his mind…

"Forest green," he replied then he stood up quickly after finishing his meal.

"Don't enter my room again," he tugged Kankuro's collar.

"Un-der-stood," the struggling man conjugated. With that, he let go of his shirt marched to his room and slammed the door shut.

"That guy is in so in need of a love life," he said in a low tone making sure that only his sister would hear him.

"But really, I can't believe it!" She clapped her hands in front of her chest with excitement reflecting in her eyes.

"I want to be the matchmaker!" Temari declared as she turned her head to look at her brother. Kankuro however, knew that this meant trouble so he decided to slither away.

"Where are you going?" he heard his sister's voice in a threatening tone.

He froze as if a gun was pointed at him.

"Look Temari… I'm really happy that you get to meet Gaara's dream girl but… I don't want to get mixed up in this so…"

"You were the one that said he is in need of a love life right?" her grin terrified him.

x-x-x

The pink haired photographer marched into her room feeling exhausted after all that transpired. Before her eyes surrendered to sleep, she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello?" she answered sleepily.

"Sakura? Sorry for the disturbance but… can I invite you for lunch tomorrow?" Sakura recognized the voice to be Temari's but something was weird about her tone- she seems delighted and at the same time desperate to get her to come, but she had no time to refuse. She knew that if she tried to turn her down Temari would keep on pestering her.

"Alright." She needed her sleep so badly.

"Sa-ku-ra," someone pulled her warm blankets away from her body and opened the closed curtains. Shivering against the sudden gust of cold air and blinded against the bright sunshine, Sakura sighed in slight annoyance then she sat up.

"Tenten, what's with the wake up call?" she rubbed sleep away from her eyes.

"You guys are really sweet?" her friend said as she stared after Sakura entering the bathroom.

"What are you talking about?" Here we go again… "You and your boyfriend… you guys made up right?" _After all I did see him last night in the exhibit,_ was the thought Sakura knew she was asking. Tenten chuckled.

"Oh… yeah," she raised her eyes to the ceiling in despair.

"By the way your boss called."

"What did he say?" Sakura exited the bathroom feeling refreshed.

"He said that he would come over to discuss something," her friend said casually as she checked her nails.

"What?! Now? But I had an appointment," she bit her lip- a habit she often do when she's in a pinch.

"Whatever it is better reschedule it. Your cute boss seems urgent. By the mind if I hang over to see him?" Tenten winked at her friend.

"Sure why not," she smiled.

"You know I just don't understand you. You have the most eligible bachelor in your reach for the longest time and yet you did not made a single move to snag him." She stared at her friend now dialing something on her phone.

x-x-x

Gaara was watching television when the phone rang. It was not his habit to answer calls- after all, he did not like talking, so he let it ring and ring.

"Phone," he declared as he was getting annoyed by the sound. Kankuro was taking a bath and Temari was nowhere in sight so he was left with no choice but to answer it.

"Hello?" a captivating female voice uttered from the other line.

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to Temari please?" Usually he would reply with a short no and slam the receiver back but…

"No, she's out," he waited for her reply.

"Oh, is that so? You're her brother right?"

"Yeah."

"This is Sakura. Can you please tell her I can't make it to lunch today because of an urgent matter?"

"Yeah."

"Okay thanks."

This was the first phone conversation that he had not ended himself.

x-x-x

His blond sister finally, appeared carrying grocery bags.

"A girl called," Gaara said as he kept changing the channel.

"Who?"

"Sakura," then he heard her drop the bag. Turning around, he looked at her reaction questionably.

"Clumsy me, what did she say?" she grabbed the fallen bag nervously.

"She said she won't make it to lunch due to some urgent matter," he resumed channel surfing, "Temari… you aren't planning on setting me up again with another friend of your right?"

This guy's instincts are unbelievable.

"Of course not, Sakura is a new friend of mine… she had absolutely no interest on you," she lied superbly.

"Hn…"

The door bell rung, a pink haired girl straightened herself and answered the door. As expected her raven haired boss was there but to her surprise he was with a woman about in her mid-thirties.

"Come in please," she gestured while shutting the door, "Sasuke-san, you've met my friend Tenten."

They shook hands and of course her friend can't help but blush.

As she served them coffee, the conversation took a business-like turn.

"Sakura, this is Shizune-san she will be sponsoring your first photo exhibit," her boss explained formally.

"My own p-photo exhibit?!" she asked incredulously.

"Your shots are really famous and it would be my honor to sponsor your first day view. Do you have sample pictures that you would like to exhibit?" The woman with short black hair, presumably Shizune, smiled at her brightly.

"S-Sure, Wait just a moment." She still couldn't believe it- she is going to have an exhibit that shows all her shots… only her shots. Rummaging through her tables, she recovered all her signature shots.

"Here I'll help," her female friend handed her few of her photos from the other table.

Sakura nervously handed over her pictures to the woman.

"Amazing… as expected from Haruno, Sakura," Shizune said as she kept browsing the pictures.

"Thank you," she said humbly with a slight pink in her cheeks.

"I thought you were a landscape photographer."

"I am … why?" her thin eyebrow rose in question.

"Then this is?" the woman showed her a picture of a man sleeping peacefully.

"Oh that's her boyfriend," Tenten butted in.

"Boyfriend? I didn't know you had one," her boss looked at her with a cool expression.

"This shot is superb… may I request this picture to be included?"

Suddenly the air became heavy and her breathing became uneasy.

"No…" she snapped.

"No?" Shizune repeated, surprised at her curt tone.

"He doesn't like other people looking at his picture…" she made up.

"Too full of himself eh," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh?" she turned to her boss.

"Nothing. I said what man wouldn't like his picture to be exhibited?" There, Sakura had no choice but to agree.

"Understood," she sighed in defeat. What are the chances of him seeing his picture anyway?

"Okay then… here are some passes I'm sure you'd love to give them to your friends." Shizune said before they parted ways.

"Thank you so much," she bowed formally as her boss and Shizune walked away.

"Here, I expect you and Neji to be there okay?" she handed Tenten two tickets.

"Count us in," she then marched out of her room.

"Okay these are for Naruto and Hinata…" after dividing the passes she realized there are three extras.

"Might as well," she smiled as she put it in her pocket and left her room.

"Where are you going?" his blond sister asked before he opened the door.

"Out," Gaara said then without waiting for anymore questions he left slamming the door. A few moments after, someone was knocking at the door.

"What? Forgot your keys, genius?" Temari stumped her way to the door.

"Temari did I come in a bad time?" a pink haired girl looked a bit scared from her reaction as she almost tore open the door.

"Sakura?!" That was fateful… it was only a few moment. They could've met each other already.

"Come in," she stepped out of the doorway.

"I'm not going to stay long. I just would like to give you passes for my photo exhibit." She pulled out the tickets from her pocket.

"A photo exhibit?! Your photo exhibit?!" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's my first day view. I'm kind of nervous." She bit her lip in reaction.

"Here's one for you and the other for your brother," she said then she made her way to the door.

"Sakura… you don't happen to have an extra do you?"

"Aren't you lucky? This is my last one… I was wondering who will I be giving it to," she retrieved the last ticket.

"So will I be expecting you, Kankuro and your 'date'?" she grinned widely.

"Date? S-sure…sure," she smiled back at her. With that, she left quickly.

At a certain store, a man with short flaming red hair scoured the store for the color he was looking for. Carnation pink, baby pink, neon pink… all of them didn't pass to his standards though he didn't know what he was looking for. All he knew is that, the shade of pink is not like the ordinary one he sees. Where the hell will I find it?

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Tell me please… read and review onegai…**


	4. Chapter 4: Lay Out

**Chapter 4: Lay-out**

A/N: Alright! Time to get things brewing… read and review onegai…

* * *

Frames, lights, decorations, banners… everything's set. All she had to do is open the door but what can she do? Her heart is pumping like crazy… it is after all her first photo exhibit. The pink haired photographer dressed in a sexy red silk cocktail dress walked around the room for the last time. Her pointed heels resounded throughout the quiet place as she carefully inspected each and every photo.

Arriving at the last photo at a certain corner of the hall, she laughed helplessly as she looked at the photo of a sleeping man with flaming red hair and a weird kanji tattoo on his forehead. It had been enlarged to a size of a poster and was framed in a classic brown frame. Her gaze traveled down to the small label, "Untitled" by Haruno, Sakura.

"Huh… I wonder what'll happen if you saw this," she pondered to the silent photo then smiled. Taking in one deep breath, she opened the glass door and cut the ribbon letting the people see her shots.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING?!" a barbaric female voice echoed throughout their huge condo unit.

"I have something important to do so I can't come," he crossed his arms in front of his chest calmly as he replied. His blond sister had to be restrained by his brother to prevent her from dragging him out of his room and to the exhibit.

"Temari, calm down already… stress will make you grow wrinkles…" Kankuro muttered as he held his struggling sister.

"Tsk tsk tsk… I won't let this little incident ruin my youthful beauty." She swayed her forefinger as she tried to stay calm while a vein was still pulsating on her forehead.

"You do that… after all you're already nagging like an old hag," Gaara mumbled then slammed shut his door.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" her calm façade was easily broken by his simple statement.

"Temari… if you keep doing that, we're going to be late," Kankuro held his aching temple. The blond stumped out of the condo as her brother started their car.

"I swear one of these days he's going to get it! After all the trouble I have been through just to get him to see his dream girl and there he is ruining every plan I made effortlessly," the blond nagged ceaselessly until they finally reached heir destination.

x-x-x

"Temari-san," a female voice called for her as they entered the exhibit room.

"Sakura-san… congratulations," the blond handed Sakura a bouquet of carnation.

"Thank you for coming," she bowed slightly in gratitude.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it. Oh by the way, this moron's my brother… Kankuro," she elbowed the man with short brown hair beside her.

"I'm sorry about not being able to introduce myself last time. I'm Haruno, Sakura," she greeted while shaking hands with him, "By the way Temari-san, where's your date?"Sakura tried to look behind her to see if she has someone else with her.

"Date?" Kankuro asked confusedly.

"Ah hahaha, he couldn't make it. We'll just take a look around okay." The blond dragged her brother away from the pink haired photographer.

"Sakura!" her friend along with a long haired guy approached Sakura.

"Tenten, Neji glad you made it," she smiled at the two.

"Naruto and Hinata can't make it but they send their congratulations to you… obviously they knew your exhibit would be a success and from the looks of it… it really is," her friend looked around the crowded exhibit hall.

She didn't expect this… her exhibit was totally successful. The people that came were not only ordinary people but famous photographers and critics as well. Her heart stopped as she waited for the critics' verdict.

"Well done, Haruno-san," an old man finally broke the tension hanging in the air.

"The lighting… the time… and the place... you seem to know exactly what you are doing," man with silver spiked hair said after he looked long and hard at her photo.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," she bowed fully feeling like a weight has been lifted from her chest.

After the group of critics walked further into the hall, Sakura stared after them. That was a complement from the people who are so hard to please. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Really… this is why you can't have a steady date," a sarcastic female voice said from behind her.

"Since when did photography interest you any way, Ino?" she didn't have to look back to see who it was. She knew that irritating voice very well.

"I came to see my 'best friend's' exhibit of course," her statement reeked with mockery.

"Are you having fun then?" Sakura decided to face her with a composed expression. Ino's thin eyebrow rose in interest as she saw Sakura's face.

"More than ever…" she uttered.

"Isn't this a coincidence?" the battle stares between the two was broken. Sakura and Ino turned their head to see who it was.

"Temari," they said simultaneously then looked at each other. The blond walked over to Sakura's side and glared at the other blond.

"Came to ruin a perfect day eh?" Temari settled her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Ino tried to make her voice passive but apparently she was steaming in agitation.

"Since when must I explain myself to you?" she titled her head making Ino more irritated. Having nothing more else to say, the blond walked away.

"You know her?" Sakura asked immediately after Ino was out of sight.

"I was about to ask the same thing…" Temari said as the two walked around.

"She WAS my best friend but then a lot of things happened--"

"She's a bitch." The blond cut her short.

"Excuse me?" Sakura thought she must've been hallucinating or something.

"That woman's a bitch. She kept following my brother around and told everyone that they had an intimate relationship. When he found out, well… you can guess what happened next…" she shared.

"Really?"_ I didn't realize Ino prefer guys like Kankuro._

"Oi Kankuro, why are you standing there like an idiot," the blond raised her voice to the man standing at the end of the hall. Sakura and Temari approached him.

"Did you hear me?" she put her hands on her hips but when her brother still didn't reply, she followed his line of vision and almost immediately… she had the same frozen expression as his.

"Temari-san? Kankuro-san?" the pink haired lady stared at the two unmoving figures.

"This is…" the two raised their hand and pointed at the photo in front of them. Looking at what hey were pointing,

"Oh this is just…" "Her boyfriend…" a voice cut her statement short.

"Boyfriend?!" the two almost yelled in unison.

"Huh, Temari-san, Kankuro-san these are my friends Tenten and Neji," she tried diverting the topic. After a brief shaking of hands,

"So this man in the photo is your guy?" Kankuro again brought it up.

"Hai… she told me that he's really a bad boy but can be really sweet sometimes," Tenten gossiped as she held Neji's arm tighter.

"Is this true Sakura-san?" Temari asked while her face was inches from hers.

"H-Hai," What are the chances of them knowing him anyway? She surrendered. Kankuro and Temari formed an "o" with their open mouths as they stared from Sakura to the photo.

After a few more hours, the exhibit ended. Everyone left except for the lady photographer.

"Who would've thought a lot can happen in one day," she stretched out her arms to relieve a bit of stress as she wandered around the hall for a last look.

"You seem to gain a bit of attention…" she talked to the only human photo in the hall.

"I hope you can still be my 'boyfriend'," she asked the sleeping man then laughed at herself for her foolish actions.

x-x-x

"I can't believe… he was hiding the truth from us," Kankuro drove on.

"To think that Gaara already has a girl and we were so oblivious about it," Temari bit her thumb in agitation.

"But… are they really… together?" he doubted as turned the steering wheel around.

"What the hell are you talking about? He drew her and she has a picture of him plus the fact that she knew what Gaara was like and Gaara knew what Sakura's hair and eye color is… what the hell do you call that?!"

"Coincidence," he parked then opened the car door.

"Impossible… there is no way that coincidence could be this precise. I think Gaara just doesn't want us to meet her yet and Sakura is clueless about who we are," she concluded as she opened her door.

Kankuro crashed on the couch while Temari marched into her room.

"How was the exhibit?" a voice asked from an open door.

"Excellent, this Sakura photographer is really something," bit by bit he was beginning to believe his sister's theory.

"Is that so…" Gaara emerged from his room with paint streaks all over his clothes and hands.

"You should've come," Gaara sat on the couch as well as they watched television.

"By the way, Temari said she saw that blond girl who used to follow you around. What's her name again?" Kankuro looked at the ceiling as if the answer would appear instantly.

"Hn," he mumbled as he continued changing the channels.

Finding nothing that interests him, he stood up and was about to enter his room when he saw something on his brother's coat. Kankuro's black coat was laid on a chair but something was on it… a strand of something pink. His eyes narrowed as he tried to decipher what it was.

Kankuro merely observed what his little brother was up to. _Oh, it must've got there when Sakura kept on stroking her hair with her fingers._ Seriously speaking, it was not normal to see a strand of hair in a distant coat but an artist's eye exceeds the clearest vision. So there he was holding a strand of pink hair inches away from his face.

_This is the color I was looking for..._

_x-x-x  
_

Gaara quickly locked himself in his room and began mixing colors. It was a painfully long process. The colors don't often go with his wishes but finally… he was able to make the perfect pink he was looking for… the same shade as the strand of hair he found. That same night… without sleeping or even resting… he finished painting it.

Of course, that morning he was wiped out. He didn't realize that his door was unlocked by his nosey siblings as he slumbered away to dreamland.

"I told you they're together! Look at it... it IS her," a female voice almost yelled. "Ssshhh, he'll kill us when he sees us in his room," Kankuro pushed her back to exit the room.

"So what does the great matchmaker Temari plan on doing?" he asked sarcastically after they locked again his room.

"Oh that's easy… if we put them in the same roof… they will have no choice but to admit their relationship to us…" she smiled viciously as Kankuro merely sighed in defeat.

* * *

A/N: Minna-san… what do you think? Read and review onegai…


End file.
